


Conversing with the locals

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Ellie- A botanist with a deep love of flowers, a short attention span, and a garbage sense of direction.





	Conversing with the locals

**Author's Note:**

> Plan to make this at least 5 chapters, first one will be lacking any sexy fun.

“Holy cactus and sprouts you can’ be serious!!”  
It went against her guides sensible words of warning, but Ellie couldn’t help but turn away from the clearly formed path in front of her and jovially jog towards the flower that caught her attention. Once she was close enough to inspect it, the excited redhead knelt down so she could better examine the mysterious work of beauty in front of her, reaching into one of her many pockets from her high waist brown cargo shorts the enthusiastic botanist pulled out a mini flower guide and flipped to the page that she was certain contained information about this unusual flower. Upon happening across the page she was looking for Ellie let out a squeal of excitement.  
“A rose sprouting up from the ground in a humid forest, petals with a red tip that shifts to white as it moves towards the center of the flower, LEAVES THAT ARE AN EMERALD SHADE OF GREEN!!! I’VE FINALLY FOUND AN EMARLIS ROSE!!!!” Being careful not to get to close her precious discovery, Ellie proceeded to spring up from the ground and throw her hands into the air, keeping one hand closed so that she didn’t throw her treasured guide away as she celebrated. She couldn’t believe her luck, what was suppose to be a simple nature walk spent observing the local wild flowers turned into an incredible rare find for her. Once she was finished jumping for joy over her discovery, the caramel skinned woman returned her mini booklet to her left pocket and pulled a digital camera out of her left pocket. Giggling like a mad woman the entire time Ellie knelt down again and took a picture of the exotic flower.  
“Oh my garwsh you're just as beautiful in photo form as you are in real life, EEEEHHHH!!” Ellie exclaimed as she held up the photo once it had finished printing out of the digital camera. Happy with the saved memento, Ellie reached into the right pocket of her navy green utility vest and pulled out her miniature notebook. Slipping the photo into one of the sleeves inside the notebook, Ellie let out a happy sigh as she closed the notebook and returned it to its previous pocket along with her digital camera. Now free of any items in her hands, Ellie scooted back a few inches from the flower and got down on all fours so she could get a closer look at the flower.  
“So weird, that guide didn’t mention anything about Emarlis roses sprouting around here…” Ellie said, continuing to ponder as she closely examined her rare find, “Why would he keep such a beautiful thing hidden?” She stayed quite for a few seconds in deep thought before finally deciding on that the guide who instructed her to stay on the gravel trail must have wanted to keep these flowers hidden.  
It made sense to the botanist, if a bunch of careless traveler’s or hopeless romantics knew that such beautiful flowers existed then who knows how they would treat them. They could get trampled or picked at an alarming rate and be used as presents for their spouses. It was a precaution she understood thanks to her love for flowers, but not one she was going to respect.  
“Hmmm, it makes sense and it’s nice to see someone’s thinking about the flowers, buuuuut I would never harm a flower, sooooo it should be fine for me to go poking around a bit!!!” Ellie justified as she sprang up from the ground, dusting off her exposed knees and clapping her hands free from the dirt and leaves that stuck to them “That settles it, time to go off-road!!” It was honestly a terrible idea thanks to her aversion for directions, but none the less the directionally challenged and easily distracted woman skipped happily away from the gravel trail and into the heavily forested area in front of her, fantasizing about all the exotic flowers she would find as she ventured deep into the forest and paid no attention to her surroundings, ensuring that she wouldn’t be able to find her bearings when she tried to get back to the trail. Ah well I’m sure she won’t get in too much trouble, after all it’s just a simple forest right? What could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com


End file.
